mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa is one of the seven Koopalings, and usually one of the two hardest (the other being Roy). She often fights like her brother Lemmy. Her main appearance has a bow on her head and a pink shell. Appearances Super Mario universe Super Mario Bros. 3 Wendy is the third boss in this game. Her airship is located in Water Land. She transformed the king of Water Land into a Spike, but Mario and Luigi boarded her airship and fought her. They defeated Wendy, who was forced to retreat, but the Mario Bros. took her wand and used it to change the king back to normal. Wendy fights differently than most of her brothers, due to shooting magic rings that bounce around the arena. Whenever she gets hit, she will shoot another ring after spinning around in her shell. These can be difficult to avoid, and cannot be jumped on. To defeat her, the player must jump on her three times, or hit her with enough fireballs. Wendy has a red shell in this game. Super Mario World Wendy is the sixth boss, swapping places with her brother Lemmy, with whom she usually has a similar fighting style. This game is no exception. She imprisoned a Yoshi egg in her castle on Chocolate Island, so Mario and Luigi fought her and defeated her, knocking her into the lava. After rescuing the Yoshi egg, Mario literally erased her castle with a brush. Wendy battles Mario and Luigi inside several pipes, with two decoys that are easily distinguishable from her. Unlike the battle with Lemmy, the pipes are level, and there are two fireballs bouncing around instead of one. Wendy and the two scarecrows will come out of the pipes at once, and Mario must jump on her when they do. After three hits, she will fall into the lava. Her appearance is virtually unchanged from Super Mario Bros. 3; she still has a red shell and a bow on her head. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Wendy is fought at World 3, and is defeated. She is last seen scattered along with the other Koopalings when Bowser's Koopa Clown Car crashes during the credits. New Super Mario Bros. U Wendy is fought at Frosted Glacier, and is defeated. In the ending sequence, when Bowser holds onto Bowser Jr.'s flying Koopa Clown Car, Wendy is holding onto Lemmy's tail while Larry holds onto her tail. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Wendy returned yet again, alongside all her brothers including Bowser Jr., and they kidnapped Princess Peach for Bowser. Wendy was once again the boss of a water level, and this time was the fourth Koopaling fought. Once defeated in her tower, Wendy retreated to her castle, where Mario, Luigi, and the two Toads defeated her again, sending her falling over the edge. She survived, and later reappeared at the end with the other Koopalings helping Bowser back up, but his castle fell on top of all of them. During the tower battle, Wendy shoots energy rings around the arena, like in Super Mario Bros. 3, except a bit easier to avoid. To defeat her, the player must jump on her three times. The castle battle is mostly the same, except Kamek will use his magic to make the room fill up with water every once and a while, during which time the player cannot jump on her. Mario & Luigi universe Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga When Cackletta possessed Bowser as Bowletta, she assumed command of his entire army, including the Koopalings, whom she sent after Mario and Luigi as they entered Bowser's Castle. Wendy was the sixth Koopaling fought. Before she battled them, she appeared in a pipe, in which Mario and Luigi needed to hit her with a hammer. To do this, each needed to stand next to one of the pipes she would come out of. One must hit her with a hammer, and when she comes out of the other pipe, the other brother must attack. After this, she fought them. Mario and Luigi defeated Wendy, and she disappeared in a usual enemy death scene, leaving only a portal leading back to a previous room. Wendy has 350 HP. She uses a Time Bob-omb for the battle, and may mimic Lemmy's fighting style again by splitting into four. The best way to counter this is a Thunder Bros. attack. She also uses a ring attack that must be jumped over so that Mario and Luigi land in the middle of the ring, and must jump again when it shakes before it closes up to damage them and make them heavier. She can also shoot fireballs, which must be hit back at her. She can be defeated quickly if she doesn't split into four often, as she has the least amount of HP of any of the Koopalings. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Having been revived, Wendy appears alongside Roy, as well as Larry and Ludwig in their first scene. Wendy and Roy are the first to fight Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario, but are defeated and run off. Wendy later appears alongside Iggy and Bowser guarding a Fire Ore at Neo Bowser Castle, but are defeated by the Mario trio with bombs, throwing Starlow at Wendy for her third hit. Later, Wendy and Roy fight the Mario Trio a second time. Once defeated again, Wendy is destroyed, exploding into rainbow stars. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario: Color Splash Wendy is fought at Fortune Island, guarding the purple Big Paint Star. Mario defeats her, but she survives, and is last seen riding an airship along with Bowser and the other Koopalings. Wendy's theme song in this game is a pirate-themed song. Trivia *Wendy is named after Wendy O. Williams. *Her ring attack in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga bears a striking resemblance to Gotenks's Cosmic Halo (renamed Galactic Donut in the game) in the anime Dragonball Z. Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 bosses Category:Super Mario World bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii bosses Category:Minions Category:Super Mario World characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains